jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikimonogakari
|years = 1999-Present |agency = EPIC records Japan |genre = Pop-rock |website = Official Website |current = Mizuno Yoshiki Yoshiyoka Kiyoe Yamashita Hotaka }} Ikimonogakari (いきものがかり) is a Japanese three-member band under EPIC records Japan. The band took a hiatus starting in early 2017,JPopAsia - Ikimonogakari Ends Group Activities by Aysohmay Thursday 5 Jan, 2017 - 02:43pm UTC but resumed activities in late 2018.JPopAsia - Ikimonogakari Resumes Activities After 2 Year Hiatus by Aysohmay Friday 2 Nov, 2018 - 02:32pm UTC Lead singer, Kiyoe Yoshioka, announced she would be pursuing a solo career starting in April 2018 but will continue activities with the band.JPopAsia - Ikimonogakari Vocalist Kiyoe Yoshioka To Start Solo Activities by Aysohmay Thursday 26 Apr, 2018 - 06:50pm UTC On December 25, 2019, they announced they'll leave CUBE, Inc. and start up a new company in the spring of 2020.Tokyo Hive Report Members * Mizuno Yoshiki (水野良樹) - Guitarist * Yoshioka Kiyoe (吉岡聖恵) - Vocalist * Yamashita Hotaka (山下穂尊) - Bassist & Harmonics Discography Albums= Studio Albums # 2007.03.07 Sakura Saku Machi Monogatari (桜咲く街物語) # 2008.02.13 Life Album (ライフアルバム) # 2008.12.24 My song Your song # 2009.12.23 Hajimari no Uta (ハジマリノウタ) # 2012.02.29 NEWTRAL # 2013.07.24 I # 2014.12.24 FUN! FUN! FANFARE! # 2019.12.25 WE DO Best Albums # 2010.11.03 Ikimonobakari ~Members BEST Selection~ (いきものばかり～メンバーズBESTセレクション～) # 2012.12.19 Balladon (バラー丼) # 2016.03.15 Chou Ikimonobakari ~Ten-nen Kinen Members BEST Selection~ (超いきものばかり～てんねん記念メンバーズBESTセレクション～) Box Sets # 2018.03.15 Reco Donburi ~Chou Nanairo Oomori~ (レコー丼～超七色大盛り～) Indies Mini-Albums # 2003.08.25 Makoto ni Senetsu Nagara First Album wo Koshiraemashita... (誠に僭越ながらファーストアルバムを拵えました...) # 2004.08.28 Shichishoku Konnyaku (七色こんにゃく) # 2005.05.25 Jinsei Sugorokudabe. (人生すごろくだべ。) |-| Singles= Singles # 2006.03.15 SAKURA # 2006.05.31 HANABI # 2006.10.18 Koisuru Otome (コイスルオトメ) # 2006.12.06 Ryuusei Miracle (流星ミラクル) # 2007.02.14 Uruwashiki Hito / Seishun no Tobira (うるわしきひと / 青春のとびら) # 2007.08.08 Natsuzora Graffiti / Seishun Line (夏空グラフィティ / 青春ライン) # 2007.10.24 Akaneiro no Yakusoku (茜色の約束) # 2008.01.30 Hana wa Sakura Kimi wa Utsukushi (花は桜 君は美し) # 2008.04.16 Kaeritakunatta yo (帰りたくなったよ) # 2008.07.09 Blue Bird (ブルーバード) # 2008.10.15 Planetarium (プラネタリウム) # 2008.12.03 Kimagure Romantic (気まぐれロマンティック) # 2009.05.27 Futari (ふたり) # 2009.07.15 Hotaru no Hikari (ホタルノヒカリ) # 2009.09.23 YELL / Joyful (じょいふる) # 2009.11.11 Nakumonka (なくもんか) # 2010.03.10 Nostalgia (ノスタルジア) # 2010.05.05 Arigatou (ありがとう) # 2010.08.04 Kimi ga Iru (キミがいる) # 2011.07.13 Warattetainda / NEW WORLD MUSIC (笑ってたいんだ / NEW WORLD MUSIC) # 2011.11.23 Aruite Ikou (歩いていこう) # 2012.01.18 Itsudatte Bokura wa (いつだって僕らは) # 2012.04.25 Haru Uta (ハルウタ) # 2012.07.18 Kaze ga Fuiteiru (風が吹いている) # 2013.06.05 1 2 3 ~Koi ga Hajimaru~ (1 2 3 ～恋がはじまる～) # 2013.07.10 Egao (笑顔) # 2014.07.09 Love Song wa Tomaranai yo (ラブソングはとまらないよ) # 2014.10.15 Netsujou no Spectrum / Namida ga Kieru Nara (熱情のスペクトラム / 涙がきえるなら) # 2014.11.12 GOLDEN GIRL # 2015.05.13 Anata (あなた) # 2015.11.03 Love to Peace! / Mudai ~Tooku e~ (ラブとピース! / 夢題〜遠くへ〜) # 2016.08.24 Last Scene / Bokura no Yume (ラストシーン / ぼくらのゆめ) Digital Singles # 2010.08.29 Kaze ga Fuiteiru -guitar instrumental version- (風が吹いている) # 2014.01.01 Niji (虹) # 2014.03.05 Mirai Yosozu II (未来予想図Ⅱ) # 2019.01.01 WE DO # 2019.03.15 Taiyou (太陽) # 2019.04.01 SING! # 2019.04.12 Identity # 2019.11.02 STAR LIGHT JOURNEY |-| Others= Vinyls # 2006.07.19 Futari no Ai Land (ふたりの愛ランド) Video Releases # 2009.03.04 Tottemo Eezou # 2011.04.27 Ikimonogakari no Mina-san, Konnitsuaa!! 2010 ~Nandemo Arena!!!~ # 2011.12.14 Ikimonomatsuri 2011 Donata Summer mo Tanoshimima SHOW!!! ~Yokohama Stadium~ # 2013.03.27 Ikimonogakari no Minasan, Konnitour!! 2012 ~NEWTRAL~ # 2013.12.11 Tottemo Eezou 2 # 2014.03.26 Ikimonogakari no Minasan Konni Tour 2013 # 2015.12.09 Ikimonogakari no Minasan, Konni Tour!! 2015 ~FUN!FUN!FANFARE!~ # 2016.12.21 Chou Iki mo no Matsuri 2016 Jimoto de SHOW!! ~Atsugi Deshou!!!~ # 2016.12.21 Chou Iki mo no Matsuri 2016 Jimoto de SHOW!! ~Ebina Deshou!!!~ Gallery File:Ikimonogakari_-_WE_DO_promo.jpg Ikimonogakari.jpg References External links * Official site (in Japanese) ;News * AnimeNewsNetwork.com - Ikimono-gakari Leader Yoshiki Mizuno Gets Married by Sarah Nelkin 2013-08-18 12:40 EDT Category:Bands Category:Co-ed Bands Category:1999 Band Formations Category:2006 Debuts Category:3 Member Band Category:3 Member Band Formations Category:70th NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen Participants